


Just Tell Me

by BreakOutThatCage



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring ! Zayn, Friends to Lovers, Frustrated! Zayn, Harry is demanding, I guess you could say both Louis and Harry are dramatic, I swear I'm making these tags up, I'm stopping now, Im gonna stop now, Insecure! Louis (kind of), Louis is sassy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining! Louis, Whining! Louis, just read it it's cute i think, louis loves harry, non famous AU, who doesnt love sassy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOutThatCage/pseuds/BreakOutThatCage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the way Louis was acting, you would think he and Harry were dating.</p><p>or</p><p>(Louis doesn't have the guts to tell Harry he is in love with him in person, so he does it over the phone.)</p><p>Doesn't sound good, but just read it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo there! This is my first one shot on here! I've no idea where this idea came from but I thought pining Louis would be cute and bam here it is soooooo yeah 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes, I've read it over about a million times and I always find a new mistake! I'm sorry
> 
> I don't think its that good but enjoy it anyway! xx

 

 

 

 

_From the way Louis was acting, you'd think he and Harry were dating._

 

 

"Mate, he's only been gone a few _weeks_." Zayn sighed, rolling his eyes a Louis' usual dramatics. "So shut up about it, would ya? Talking about him will only make you miss him more."

"A few weeks is too _long_." Louis whined, latching onto Zayn's arm and shaking him slightly, as if to emphasize what he was saying. He chose to ignore the second half of Zayn's statement, as his face fell into a pout. "And he'll be back a _month_ from now! That's not ' _soon_ '!"

"God, you're so needy, Lou."

Louis huffed, removing his small hands from Zayn's arm and crossing them over his chest, leaning back on the couch and pulling his feet up to his chest. "I just _miss_ him, Zayn."

"So do I, mate. But you don't see me whinin' 'bout it." Zayn pointed out, with an eyebrow raised, and Louis narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah, well. You miss him in a different way, in a _platonic_ way." he explained, his voice slightly irritated. "I miss him in, like, a _romantic_ , way. Like, what if he falls in love with that Irish bloke, erm- _Neil_ is it?- while he's done there, Z? Then what would I do?"

"It's Niall, not _Neil_ , you twat." Zayn snorted at that, causing Louis to pout. "You haven't the _right_ to miss him in that way. And if he does fall in love with Niall, then that means you missed your chance, doesn't it?"

Louis gasped at that, rather _dramatically_ might I add, shoving Zayn slightly, who in return shoved him back roughly.  "I do _too_ have the right! What gives _you_ the right to say I don't?"

"M'just sayin' that, I mean, after all these years of being in love with your best mate, and you still haven't grown the balls to tell him." Zayn shrugged, rolling his eyes when Louis scowled at him. "So yeah, I'm saying you don't have the right."

"But Zayn, I want to tell him! I really, _really_ do. But it's just-"

"I know, I know, I've heard it all before." Zayn groaned, then began to imitate Louis in a _very_ annoying voice. " _I don't want to lose him, and he'll probably hate me blah blah blah_." Zayn rolled his eyes again, when he received a smack in the arm from Louis. "And every time you've said that, I've told you that he'll never hate you. That's physically _impossible_ , for him. And I know you know that."

Louis ran his hand through his hair, biting his lip worriedly. "He could turn on me."

"You're absolutely _absurd_." Zayn huffed, glaring at his best mate, his lips set in a deep frown. "You listen here, Tomlinson. You better _fucking_ tell Harry how you feel, before you lose your chance, alright? Why the fuck would he hate you, if he's pansexual? It's not like he'll bloody judge you or anything. When are you going to get that through that thick, stubborn head of yours? Just grow a pair and _tell_ him."

Louis winced at Zayn's harsh but loving words, resting his chin on his knees and wrapping his arms around his small legs. "I-I... _okay_ , fine, you're right. But I could never just tell him, Z. You _know_ that. I don't have the guts to do it, especially to his face-"

"Then don't do it to his face!" Zayn exclaimed, an idea hatching, causing his lips to curve up into a mischievous smirk. "Now is the _perfect_ opportunity to tell him. Call him, and tell him over the phone."

Louis eyes widened as he lifted his head, flipping his fringe from hiseyes as he peered up Zayn wearily, pausing as his suggestion sunk in. Louis' paled slightly because could he _really_ do that? Tell Harry over the bloody phone?

"You really think I should?"

"Yes. _Yes_! Please do, I'm begging you."

Zayn, indeed, was practicallybegging Louis, placing his hands on his shoulder and shaking him. Because he has had enough of Louis whining and complaining about how beautiful Harry is and about how perfect Harry's dimples are.

Louis began to naw on his lip nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

"But-"

" _No_! No 'buts', Louis." Zayn interrupted, shaking his head and locking eyes with Louis. "You know what? I don't want you to call me, text me, or in any type of way contact me until you tell Harry. You understand?"

Louis eye's widened, his mouth dropping open because would Zayn _really_ stoop that low right now?

Of course he would.

 

 

"You're an arse. A right _prick_." Louis stuttered, slowly shaking his head in disbelief, and restraining from reaching out and choking Zayn right then and there.

 

 

"That's why you love me." Zayn smirked, standing up and leaning down to place a kiss at the top of Louis' head. "Good luck. Call me when you've done it, yeah?" He gave Louis shoulder a gentle squeeze, before stalking out the door, before Louis could even get a word in.

 

 

"Fuckin' asshole"  Louis cursed, but all he got in response was the door being slammed. Louis threw himself, face first down on the couch, laying there limply and cursing Zayn up and down. But deep down, he knew Zayn was right.

It's been _six years_ , of being in love with Harry. It was about time that he was to find out.

 

 

And Louis was going to tell him. 

_Tonight_.

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

                                               ~***~

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

"Boobear!" Harry sang into the phone, his deep voice full of excitement, smooth and comforting and it made another round of nerves course right through him. "How've you been, love? Struggling without me there to clean and cook for ya?"

But instead of laughing at Harry's joke, Louis, being the amazing actor he claimed he was, only coughed awkwardly, and muttered out a "Erm, hi Haz" before mentally cursing himself for being such an idiot. There was no way that Harry wouldn't notice that something was bother him, and Louis was right. Because that's exactly what happened.

 

 

"Tell me what's wrong, Boo."

 

 

Louis scowled as he laid sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, because of course Harry would demand to know what's wrong. He mentally cursed Harry for being so caring, and perceptive, and just- _ugh_.

 

 

Louis knew there was no way that he could lie to Harry, and he couldn't exactly _hang up_ on him either, per se, because that would only cause Harry to think that he did something wrong. Which would make him think that Louis was mad at him and he would freak out.

 

 

So, Louis decided to be stubbornly silent, and hope that Harry would think that something went wrong with the _connection_ -

 

 

"I _know_ you're there, Lou. How _stupid_ do you _really_ think I am?" Harry scoffed, and Louis rolled his eyes at his own stupidity because of course he wouldn't fall for that.

 

Not again, at least.

 

"Uh..." Louis couldn't actually think of a logical response to that.

 

"Would you stop being difficult and just tell me? Stalling will get you no where." Harry sighed. "You know how I get, Lou. I start overthinking and worrying because if something's bothering you and you won't tell me it must be _pretty_ fucking bad. Do you really want me constantly worrying, Lou, while I'm away? Because that's what going to happen-"

 

"Oh _fuck_ _you_ , Harry." Louis groaned, growling in the back of this throat when he heard Harry's deep laugh sound through the phone.

Harry was a smart ass, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He was making Louis feel guilty, because he knows how much Louis _hates_ it when people are constantly worrying about him because he doesn't like to be a bother, really.

But why, was Louis starting to feel guilty right now when he knew that Harry was saying these things on purpose?

 

"I don't have all day here, _Lewis_." Harry teased, and Louis could almost see the stupidly _adorable_ grin on Harry's face.

"Fine! Jesus, Hazza, you're such a pain in my-"

 

"You love me."

 

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" That statement couldn't be more true.

 

"Eh, not really. How could you not love me? I mean, I _am_ really sexy and all-"

 

Harry laughed as he got interrupted. "Don't you _dare_ go there, Styles." Louis laughed, his heart swelling because he loved this, the banter. He loved how Harry could easily lift his mood, loved how they could have fun with each other, even though they weren't physically together.

 

"Don't try to distract me, because I'm not letting this go until you tell me what's wrong."

 

"You're so damn persistent, Haz, seriously, you  _never_ give up."

 

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

 

Louis snorted at that. "Well, right now it is a bad thing, so." Louis paused, smiling slightly when he heard Harry scoff on the other line. "But, anyway, did I tell you that Zayn's a prick?"

 

"I already _know_ that." Louis blantantly ignored the sigh that followed.

 

"Yeah, well, you should know just how much of jerk he _really_ is, yeah?" Louis didn't wait for a response from Harry as he launched off into his story. "He's not talking to me right now, did you know that? He's not talking to me because I was complaining about... _something_ , and he said that I can't contact him until I-"

 

And _shit_ , Louis really was stupid, wasn't he? He cursed himself, because of course he couldn't avoid the topic. He almost just told Harry that he was in love with him, in a desperate attempt to distract him from telling him that he, well, loved him.

 

It's confusing, but Louis is just confusing, so.

 

"Until what?"

 

"Erm, until..." Louis scanned his mind for a reasonable excuse. "Oh! Until I get him the number of our mate downstairs. Liam! Remember how I told you that Zayn fancies the pants off him?"

 

"Lou, look I really don't care at the moment-"

 

"M'sure I've mentioned his unhealthy obsession with Liam before, haven't I?"

 

" _Louis_."

 

Louis frowned at the interruption. " _What_ , Harold? I didn't even get to finish telling you my story, you're so _rude_ -"

 

" _Stop_ trying to change the subject!" Harry, the prick, of course he wouldn't get side tracked.

 

" _I can't stand you_."

 

"I love you too. Now tell me, and if I have to ask again, so help me, I'll-"

 

Louis snorted. "What are you, my _mother_?"

 

" _Louis_..." Harry began, but trailed off, not saying anything else because he knew Louis got the message. Harry was getting mad, and frustrated, and just, fuck. Louis' heart began to thud unevenly in his chest, because he was going to do this. He was going to tell Harry.

 

Shit.

 

"Fine, I'm sorry." Louis took a deep breath, sitting up on his bed, and nibbling on his bottom lip. "Well, nothing's really bothering me, but-Haz, I need to tell you something important."

 

Louis was well aware that his voice was shaking, and he cleared his throat, as if that would make a difference.

 

"Don't be nervous, Loubear. You can tell me anything, you know that." Harry's attempt at soothing Louis didn't help at all. In fact, it only made him more anxious.

 

"I-I...I know that." He paused, gulping, feeling his palms getting sweaty. "Harry, I, uh, for years, I've, erm... _Ugh_ , I can't do this Harry, I'm _sorry_ -"

 

"It's just me, okay? I'm just Harry, just your Haz. I'm your best mate. You can trust me."

 

"I never said I couldn't trust you." Louis sighed in aggravation. "But that's thing. That's exactly why I _can't_ tell you."

 

There was a pause, before Harry said, "What do you mean by that, Louis?"

 

"I can't tell you, like, my secret. But, _only_ , you." And perhaps Louis didn't word that right, and he realized that too late. When Harry didn't say anything, Louis spoke wearily. "Harry...?"

 

"So you don't trust me then? Is that what you're saying?" Louis couldn't regret saying what he did anymore than he did in that moment. He could sense the hurt in Harry's voice, and _damn_ , he didn't mean to do that, to insult him.

 

"No, Hazza-"

 

"What have I done wrong? Did I say something insulting? Did I do something, like, I don't even know what! Do you not trust me Louis? Is that what you mean by this whole thing?"

 

"What? _No_! You've done nothing's wrong!" Louis insisted, hearing the hysterics that were seeping into Harry's voice.

 

"Then why the _fuck_ don't you trust me-"

 

"I do! I do trust you!"

 

"Then why won't you bloody tell me?"

 

"Because I just- I _can't_ !"

 

"And why the fuck _not_ -"

 

"Because it's embarrassing, Haz! My-My biggest secret!"

 

"Does Zayn know?"

 

Louis froze, clearing his throat because _shiiiitttttttt_.

 

"Erm, know what?"

 

"Don't play dumb with me." Harry sneered, causing Louis to wince. "Does. Zayn. Know?"

 

"Erm...."

 

"Fuck you, Louis." Harry said flatly. "Just, _fuck you_."

 

"No Harry, listen, you _have_ to let me explain-" Louis begged feebly, because fuck, how did things go so _wrong_ so _quickly_?

 

"You don't have to explain anything to me, don't worry. I get it." Harry said, his voice emotionless, but at the same time so full of venom.

 

"Just, listen! You're completely misunderstanding!"

 

"It's pretty damn clear to me. Obviously, you've replaced me with Zayn. What the fuck _ever_ , Louis-"

 

"No-"

 

 “I’m _sorry_ for whatever I did to make me not good enough for you.”

 

 

 “Oh _hell_ no-”

 

 

 “And I’m sorry that you can’t trust me-”

 

 

And Louis has never wanted to physically _choke_ anyone _so_ _much_ before, (not even Zayn, and that alone should say a _lot_ ) because Harry wouldn’t even let him get a sentence in and it was _killing_ him, because if Harry would just listen, he would _understand,_ andthey would be okay _._

 

 

“HARRY!” Louis had to refrain from throwing his phone across the room in frustration, because Louis was _pissed_. He was angry at himself, and how painfully pathetic and _spineless_ he was being, and if he had just come out and said it straight away, none of this would have happened, and _shit_. Louis wanted to pull his hair out of his head he was so annoyed.

 

 

 “No, fuck, Louis, I need to hang up now, okay? I need to go before I-”

 

 

 Louis had just about had it.

 

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Harry, I’m fucking in love with you, you miserable, _insufferable_ twat!” And it took a moment for Louis to realize _exactly_ what he had just yelled into the phone, to realize what he just blatantly admitted, and _fuckfuckfuck_ he did not mean to blurt that out, especially like _that_.

 

 

And for a moment it was like Louis hadn’t even said spoken, like he hadn’t just confessed his love for his _best_ _mate_ , and Harry just kept on.

“-start fucking questioning our whole damn friendship and-”

 

 

And that’s when Harry _realized_.

There was silence over the phone, after Harry cuts himself short, and Louis swore his heart was going to _explode_ , because Harry wasn’t saying anything, at all, and that was _definitely_ not a good sign. After what felt like an _eternity_ , Louis _finally_ heard Harry’s deep voice, sounding unsure and quiet and _confused_.

 

 

"Louis…what? You-You love… _you_ , love _me_ -"

 

 

 “Yes, _dammit_ , okay?” Louis wasn’t going to bother to deny it because there was no point. He knew that his friendship, his _twenty_ _year_ _long_ friendship, with Harry was done and over because of _stupid_ , pushy Zayn and Louis’ _stupid_ feelings. So why bother to lie now? Might as well come out with it, right?

 

 

 “I’m fucking head over heels, _sickeningly_ so, _in_ _love_ _with_ _you_. Shit, I can’t believe I’m telling you this but I have been for years, you know, in love with you, and I know, it’s pathetic, and I’m _sorry_ -” Louis took a staggering breath, fighting down the lump in his throat.

 

 

"Zayn’s sick of me whinin’ over loving you, told me not to talk to him 'till I tell you how I feel. So, uh, yeah, I knew I couldn’t actually do it in person, so, uh, I figured I’d call. I’m sorry, I know it’s so freaking pathetic, but- I’m _sorry_. Now you know why I couldn’t tell you.”

 

 

Louis’ voice had dropped to a whisper by the end of this, now speaking in a quiet, broken whisper. “I know you probably feel really uncomfortable, and like, hate me now, because you never could love me back, love me as _more_ than just a mate. I get that. I knew I shouldn’t have done this, but I _had_ to, and _fuck_. Now I need to go, ‘cause you haven’t said anything, and I’m just embarrassing myself right now, and-”

 

 

 “L-Louis…” Harry began, his voice shaking and, Louis’ could _not_ take the rejection.

 

 

  Not like this. Not right now.

 

 

 “Goodbye. Harry.” Louis hated that his voice cracked.

 

 

 “No, wait-”

 

 

 “I’m sorry-”

 

 

 “WAIT-”

 

 

 

 

 But Louis had already hung up the phone.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

                                              ~***~

 

 

 --------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"I can't b-believe I-I just fucking _did_ that." Louis hiccupped as he attempted to slow his cries, because he's been crying so fucking hard for what felt like _weeks_ (but in all actuality was only a few days) because Harry _hates_ him now. Not to forget that he was _rejected_ , and just, all of this just fucking _sucks_.

 

 

"I'm so pathetic, and I'm such an ignorant _twat_ -"

 

 

"Louis, stop it."

 

 

Louis had called Zayn the moment that he had gotten off the phone with Harry, at first cursing him out, because he was so _mad_ , but his anger soon submerged into pain and heartbreak and _hatred_ towards himself. So of course Zayn came over to comfort him, and he hasn't left since.

 

Louis now sat in Zayn's arms, clutching onto Zayn's shirt as if his life depended on it, and Zayn held him tightly, not caring that he had been here for days, not caring that his shirt was soaking wet from Louis' tears. He just wanted his friend to be okay.

 

Louis had also let his phone die, so that he had a legit reason to tell people ( _Harry_ ) why he was ignoring them.

 

"This is all your fault!" Louis hissed, suddenly pushing out of Zayn's arms, only to come face to face with a rather shocked Zayn, as he wiped the tears from his cheeks, that were only replaced with fresh ones, and began to jab his small finger into Zayn's chest.

 

"If you hadn't bloody made me tell him, _none_ of this would have happened-" 

 

"Whoa whoa _whoa_ , stop right there diva. Don't you go blaming me here." Zayn interrupted, shaking his head. He reached out and pulled Louis back into his chest, smiling slightly when Louis immediately relaxed into his figure. "You would have had to of done it one way or another. You should just be happy that I'm here to comfort you, you know."

 

Louis sighed, but otherwise didn't answer. He chose to ignore the fact that Zayn had called him a diva, simply because he wasn't in the mood. But Louis was _not_ a diva, and that he was quite sure of.

 

"And besides, you don't even know what Harry thinks of all this." Zayn reminded him. "You hung up on him before he could even answer, and you won't even text or call him back. He's been blowing up my phone, asking for me to have you call him."

 

"My phone is dead." Louis said emotionlessly, and if he had been looking at Zayn, he would've seen the pointed glare, followed by one of Zayn's classic eye rolls, that was sent his way.

 

"Excuses, excuses."

 

Louis shrugged at that, not disagreeing in any way. But he did say quietly, "I could hear it in his voice, Z. He didn't feel the same way. He just felt awkward, and _disgusted_ , and-"

 

"Shut it, okay? I don't want to hear anymore bullshit."

 

Louis would've been mad at what Zayn said if it wasn't laced with love, and patience and _care_. Zayn has always been like that, has always said potentially rude things, but then managed to make them sound not rude at all. Louis liked that, a lot.

 

"I'm sorry." Louis sighed, sniffling and smiling slightly to himself because he wasn't crying anymore, and good for him, he didn't even realize it.

 

"No need to apologize, mate. Now, let's get some sleep, yeah?" Zayn murmured, kissing the top of Louis' feathery hair.

 

"But I'm not tiiiirrreeedddd." Louis whined, dragging out his response, and Zayn only snorted, before laying down, on his back, pulling Louis down with him. Even though Louis had protested sleep verbally, he didn't struggle at all as he was pulled down. In fact, he was rather pliant, cuddling right into Zayn's side.

 

"Thank you Z, for all of this. For being here for me." Louis whispered, wrapping his arms around Zayn's torso, resting his head on his chest, and Zayn chuckled.

 

"Just go to sleep, Lou. M'tired." he yawned, letting his eyes slip shut.

 

"But Zaaaayn-"

 

"Sleep, Lou. I mean it."

 

"But I already told you I'm not tired..."

 

Louis sat up then, looking up at Zayn with a pout, and Zayn reached up and flicked Louis' nose, causing his face to scrunch up cutely.

 

"Don't lie."

 

Louis sighed in defeat then, cuddling back into Zayn again, sniffling every now and then, and letting his eyes flutter shut. He successfully ignored the ache in his chest, just trying to focus on the warmth and comfort that Zayn gave him.

 "G'night, Lou. Love ya, mate."

 

"Love ya too."

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

                                             ~***~

 

 

 --------------------------------------------------------

 

 

When Louis woke up the next morning, Zayn was gone. Well, it was actually the _afternoon_ when Louis woke up, so he wasn't surprised, or hurt, to find Zayn gone. He would probably be back soon, and if not, he probably left Louis a note somewhere in the house about where he's run off to.

 

Louis groaned, as he somehow managed to drag himself out of bed, stumbling blindly towards the loo. After he was done, he headed downstairs, almost falling down them as he missed a step, and headed straight to the kitchen, cursing to himself. He found a box of donuts on the counter, his favorite kind too, and a note taped to the top of the box.

 

 

 

 

_Lewis,_

  
_Went to pick up a mate from the airport. I'll be back soon. Got you some donuts, and there's some juice in the fridge. Got ya that too because I'm nice._

  
_-Zayn xx_

 

 

Louis smiled fondly down at the note, because what had he done to deserve a mate like Zayn?

 

He placed the note down on the counter, snatching up a donut after and munching on it, humming at the delicious taste. He scarfed the rest down, before going to the fridge and grabbing out the cranberry juice (which he happened to be in love with, and Zayn, the softy, remembered and got him it), and chugged it down.

 

Of course, Louis managed to spill some of the red juice on the front of his white t-shirt, which only caused a string of curses to slip from his lips again. He sighed as he pulled his shirt off, and realized that his chest was sticky because the juice had soaked through. He decided now was as good a time as ever to shower. He was in the need of one anyway, so he might as well take one now.

  
  

 

 

*****

  
 

 

 

It was when Louis had gotten out the shower, and had just finished getting dressed that he heard his named being called from downstairs.

 

"Louis! I'm home!" It was Zayn, and Louis sighed in relief, because he would much rather be here with Zayn than be alone.

 

"Where are you, you lazy bum? You _better_ not be sleeping, you dolt!" And _right_ , there's the Zayn he knows and loves.

 

"Chill your dick, Z!" Lous hollered back. "I've just showered! I'll be down!" Louis had decided on bumming it out today, deciding on sweatpants,  a t-shirt (that may or may not have been Harry's favorite one to see Louis in), and a beanie to tame his messy hair.

 

"Hurry up then!"

 

Louis rolled his eyes at that, exiting his bedroom and making his way down the stairs. When he got downstairs, he walked right past the living room, where he knew Zayn would be, and into the kitchen, not even sparing Zayn a glance.

 

"The king has arrived. You can stop crying now." he teased, as he passed the doorway of the living room and entered the kitchen.

 

He was surprised to not hear Zayn snort, or at least chuckle or something, but he didn't care enough to check on why he didn't. Zayn was probably preoccupied on his phone or something.

 

He just shrugged and opened the fridge, leaning in and reaching around the back, looking for something else to eat, and groaning in aggravation every once in a while when he couldn't find anything.

 

"Mhm, I still love that shirt on you, Loubear."

 

And Louis just about had a right heart attack then, jumping as the unexpected, yet frighteningly familiar, voice came from behind him, promptly making him bang the top of his head on the roof of the fridge. He groaned, stumbling back and rubbing the top of his head, slamming the fridge door shut.

 

Louis heard _his_ laugh, so deep and musical and _addicting_ , and he froze, forgetting his now throbbing head because, _shit_ what was he doing back so early?

 

He couldn't face him, he wasn't _ready_ for this. He thought he had more time to work up the courage to actually face him and not be weird (but deep down he knew he would never be ready, but he still thought the confrontation would be a _month_ from now).

 

So he stayed with his back to him, too chicken to actually turn around and face the boy he's been in love with for years.

 

"Harry, what are you ... How did you get here?" he asked shakily, leaning his forehead against the cold fridge in front of him.

 

"I asked Zayn to pick me up from the airport this morning." Was all he said, and Louis couldn't help but think of how much of a _bitch_ Zayn was.

 

There was a moment of silence, a long, tension filled silence, and Louis wanted to shrivel up and die then and there because he could feel his anxiety rising because he was not good in situations like this at _all_.

 

Louis didn't exactly know what to do. He only really had two options:

 

 

 

1) Turn around and face Harry, and deal with _another_ rejection, and just face his problems

 

or

 

 

 

2) _Run_

 

 

He liked the second option best, and he would have done it too. He would have ran right out the damned front door, and to Zayn's or Liam's or even his mum's. But he couldn't, because as he turned around, he locked eyes with Harry, and he got lost in hid emerald eyes and he just _couldn't_. He could see the hurt, the longing, the sadness, in them, and he knew that he was the cause of it. And it _killed_ him.

 

So, he stayed, for Harry's sake.

 

And of course, Harry looked as beautiful as always, even though he wasn't in anything special. He was dressed in a white button down, the top buttons opened, revealing his very  _toned_ chest. Black skinnies clung to Harry's long, lean legs, accompanied by his classic brown boots, those _damn_ brown boots that Louis loved to see Harry wear.

 

"Fuck, Harry- I'm so sorry, _okay_?" Louis blurted, his face flushing red when Harry looked shocked and confused. He stiffened when Harry began to walk towards him, closing the distance between them quickly, until his chest was pressed against Louis' and Louis was pinned with his back to the fridge.

 

It took everything Louis had to not have a panic attack because his heart was pounding and his head was _throbbing_ and his heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest and _shitshitshit_.

 

"Shit, Louis, why the _fuck_ would you do that to me? _Huh_?" Harry locked eyes with Louis, looking down at him with so much emotion that Louis thought he was going to collapse right then. "How could you just hang up on me, after you tell me something like _that-"_  
  
 _"I'm sorry_ , okay? I'm so sorry, Haz, I shouldn't of told you and I know you hate me and -"

 

"No, I don't want to hear it, Lou."

 

"But, I just want to explain everything because I can't lose you Harry, I _can't_ -"

 

"Let me finish, Boo. Because you didn't let me before." Harry stared at Louis unwaveringly, daring him to protest. Of course Louis didn't, so Harry continued.

 

"How could you tell me something like that and then turn off your damn phone- _fuck_ you, by the way, for that. Because I've been going absolutely _insane_ , thinking that I had lost you, that you hated me now, even though I didn't know exactly what I had done _wrong_ -"

 

Harry cut himself off then, letting his eyes slip shut as he leaned his head down, resting his forehead against Louis' and Louis let his eyes shut too.

 

"But you're so fucking _stupid_ , Louis. You're so _daft_." Louis winced, because of course this is how Harry would think of him now. Well, it was better than Harry hating him.

 

But, Louis still couldn't fight the tears that began to slip down his face, biting his lip to keep the sobs from erupting because it was _happening_. His fear, _it_ _was_ _happening_. Harry was going to tell him he had no chance and that they could still be friends, but they couldn't be close anymore.

 

Harry gasped as he leaned back slightly, opening his eyes to look down at Louis, only to find him crying. Harry's eyes widened, stiffening because _was Louis crying because of him?_

 

"No no no, Louis, please don't cry. I didn't say that to make you cry." Harry begged, tears coming to his own eyes because he hates seeing Louis cry, more than anything. He quickly reached up and cupped Louis' face with both of his hands, wiping away the stray tears with his thumbs lovingly. "Please, no crying."

 

Louis looked up into Harry's eyes, frowning when he noticed the tears in his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry-"

 

"No, stop saying you're sorry." Harry shook his head, placing a kiss on Louis' nose. "I don't think you get it, Lou. I'm not mad at you, and I don't hate you. And I'm not disgusted in you."

 

Louis' eyes widened at this, shock overcoming his features because, _what?_ "You're not...?"

 

"Of course not! What the heck Louis, I was only calling you stupid because, how could you keep a secret like _that_ from me for six years?" Harry murmured, a small smile touching his lips. "If you had told me six years ago, we could have been _together_ , six years ago, you _dolt_. _That's_ why I called you stupid...Can't you see? I'm in love with you too, Boobear. I've _been_ in love with you. I thought you had at least _some_ idea that I had feelings for you."

 

Louis was stumped, baffled, and just so confused because was he really awake right now? Was this really happening? Did Harry really just say that he-

  
_Nonononono,_ he _refused_ to believe it.

 

"Harry- _stop it_ , okay? Stop lying to make me feel better. You...you don't love me. You _can't_ love me, that's not even possible. You're too good for me, and I-"

 

And that's when Harry kissed him, slamming his soft lips against Louis slightly chapped ones, and Louis' eyes widened, practicallypopping out of his head because Harry was _kissing_ _him._

 

And if anyone had been watching, it probably would have looked so awkward, with Harry kissing Louis and Louis standing there all wide eyed, and shocked and _unresponsive_ to the beautiful lad kissing him. 

 

It took him a moment, but he soon began to kiss Harry back, snaking his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer as he began to kiss him back with everything he had.

Both Harry and Louis seemed to pour all their pent up and bottled emotions into the kiss, their lips moving messily, passionately and this really wasn't doing Louis' heart any good. But he didn't care, he loved the feeling of Harry's body against his.

Somehow, amongst this, Louis told himself that he was to thank Zayn later. Thank him for being a sneaky little match maker and meddling. 

But for now, he was going to enjoy Harry, because,  _hell_ , he had six years to make up for (and he sure as hell wasn't going to disappoint). 

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS A SHIT ENDING IM SO SORRY hahaha but let me know what you think please?
> 
> Kudos and comment it up! 
> 
> Please ? 0:)


End file.
